<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fraternise by write_inator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788371">Fraternise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_inator/pseuds/write_inator'>write_inator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_inator/pseuds/write_inator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus gets destroyed by a Wretched Thug: the fanfiction.<br/>edit: now with chapter 2 in which he is destroyed by several Exalted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zagreus/Exalted, Zagreus/Wretched Thug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Really. Dying in Tartarus was shameful, considering he’d made it to Meg a seeming infinite escape attempts with no trouble. And yet, here Zagreus was, being manhandled by a fucking Wretched Thug, in a state where a gentle breeze could take him out and send him back to that forsaken House.</p><p>He decided to resign the run the moment the creature had snatched him up like a ragdoll- clearly the Fates had it in for him during this attempt. So let them have their fun. There’d be a next time as long as blood ran through his veins.</p><p>“At least have the decency to make it quick, mate.”</p><p>The demigod quipped at empty air- or at least, at the empty space between the Wretched Thug’s ears; not appearing to be the brain-having sort. It simply ran on the vapid, violence-inclined instincts that brought it down here in the first place.</p><p>And then. Well. </p><p>“Blood and darkness.”</p><p>The Wretched Thug had somehow summoned itself a cock. </p><p>Zagreus could count it now as one of the few beings that had rendered him speechless, he supposed.</p><p>To his compiling shame, his mouth didn’t know whether to dry or to water. It was… proportionate, and being so easily hoisted into the air by another wasn’t an experience a young, musculature man like himself got to experience too often. Hm.</p><p>Maybe the sensation of being dwarfed in someone’s arms like a maiden was getting to his head, but, this wasn’t a completely terrible idea. His body certainly agreed it, judging by all the blood steadily rushing to his groin.</p><p>The shade was biding its time anyway, and Zagreus would be even more of a fool not to take advantage of it.</p><p>Reaching a couple of fingers to his mouth, he let them catch on his lips before dipping them into his mouth, all while maintaining eye-contact with the orange brute. A bit of a waste to use his seduction skills on such a thing, but its burning gaze made his blood boil, as fear and arousal mixed in his nerves. </p><p>Fingering himself open was achieved with a difficulty easily thwarted, by determined sheer horniness. Soft, velvety moans left the prince’s mouth as his digits slid in and out, occasionally striking the bump inside him that send sparks of pleasure racing though his flesh, making his cock twitch.</p><p>Eventually, the shade’s patience apparently ran out, and it let out an unearthly growl and manhandled Zagreus once more, positioning him just above its shaft.</p><p>To think, the prince of the Underworld, being defiled, taken, by a-</p><p>Zagreus choked as the head of the Wretched Thug’s cock breached his ass.</p><p>To say he felt full would be the understatement of the millennium.</p><p>“O-oh sshit!”</p><p>Once the shade got a proper grip on his hips, it proceeded to sheath its entire length in the prince’s guts. Zagreus could only twitch and whimper, switching between gritting his teeth and letting his tongue loll out, as the shade fucked him into some other realm of existence. It held no mercy for his spasming hole, only seeking its pleasure in the only manner it knew, with furious means. The prince was stuck in a lurid hell of rapture and pain, as his lower half all but melted.</p><p>He suddenly had the sense to touch his aching cock, teetering on the precipice of release, and with tears in his rolled-back eyes, Zagreus came hard enough for his sight to black out.</p><p>The prince, wracked with his climax, tightened around the shade’s girth, and it roared as it filled the prince’s slackened body to the brim with its hot release, and not a moment later, discarded the man onto cold, stone floor.</p><p> “Charming,” Zagreus hoarsely muttered, lying in a pool of cooling cum. His vision briefly returned, enough to see the Wretched Thug’s retreating form, before it began to swim again.</p><p>The world grew fainter and fainter, but even as his body was slowly embraced by a familiar liquid returning him to the dratted House, Zagreus couldn’t bring himself to regret the sordid end to the escape attempt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hypnos: reads that Zagreus got fucked to death by a Wretched Thug<br/>Hypnos: oh to see without my eyes</p><p>I wrote this out of love for zagreus okay, LOVE... and the need to wreck him... forgive me if he is ooc i tried lolol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elysium. The current bane of his existence- aside from a large, father-shaped one. </p><p>The butterfly balls pissed him off; the chariots drove him up the wall quite literally in some cases, and those Exalted.<br/>
Gods, those Exalted.</p><p>They had him surrounded, slowly whittling his life away slice by slice. Their blasted shields soaked up whatever damage he could throw at them with his final, desperate flailing attacks, until he hit the ground, hard.</p><p>Zagreus was trapped within a circle of them. The newfound silence that followed the aftermath of their fierce clash was almost grating on the fallen prince’s ears, and he struggled to find the breath which had been so thoroughly beaten out of him.</p><p>He barely got up to his hands and knees, and winced as he heard footsteps approaching behind him.</p><p>“Let’s settle down lads, no need-”</p><p>The rest of the sentence vanished from his mind as big hands settled on his hips, and gripped him with a force befitting an Elysium warrior.<br/>
The demigod sighed a mixture of exasperation and amusement. It was almost flattering- had they planned to do this the moment they saw him? Just waiting for the moment they could shove him down and have their way with the daemon ransacking their realm?</p><p>Zagreus’ clothing was shoved every which way, the first Exalted all too eager to get at him, and he couldn’t help but smirk up at next Exalted that made its way in front of his kneeling form.</p><p>He hadn’t even left a scratch on this bastard.</p><p>It stood in front of him expectantly, erect prick standing proudly, its muscles tensing.</p><p>Zagreus huffed. “Don’t be shy-” was all that left his uncritically open mouth, before the Exalted grasped his hair, and all but shoved its cock down his throat.</p><p>For a few worrying seconds, Zagreus wondered if choking to death on dick was even possible. Had it even ever occurred? It’d be novel for Hypnos to read, he supposed. More-so than last time. It hit the prince that not only were they in a public space, but there were many, many eyes on him at the moment; heat prickled at his face and skin.</p><p>Equally as suddenly, the Exalted yanked him off its cock, leaving behind only a few saliva strings between them, and the prince swallowed the fresh air his lungs had been aching for. He stared up unimpressed at the Exalted, meeting the amused glint in its eyes, an odd break from its usual stoic façade.</p><p>His plans to cook up a fitting retort fell apart when he felt a warm, wet mouth lave attention to his ass, a slick tongue pushing past his tight rim. Shocks of arousal spread like wildfire through his body, and Zagreus gasped- an opportunity the bastard Exalted didn’t pass up, and Zagreus’ mouth found itself a cocksleeve once more. </p><p>With each thrust, the prince felt his mind give into the multitude of sensations assaulting him. He could only sob around the prick in his mouth as another cock finally pushed its way into his body, the burn of the stretch nearly too much to take while his throat was being fucked so mercilessly. </p><p>The surrounding Exalted had grown tired of passively watching the display, and began to approach. Some groped his chest, rolling the perked buds, while others grabbed his hands, made him jerk them off, all while he was being pummelled into oblivion. </p><p>And to Zagreus’ mounting frustration, not a single one even spared a glance at his own weeping length.</p><p>The ravaging of his mouth grew even more intense, and Zagreus braced himself as the shade inevitably spilled its warm seed, it felt, straight to his stomach. He was forced to swallow and gag around its cock as it had buried itself to the hilt, his nose pressed against the shade’s frame.</p><p>He hacked and coughed futilely when it relinquished, its limp cock sliding out of him- barely a beat passed before another shade slid past his teeth.</p><p>Shade after shade emptied themselves into him as he was endlessly used as nothing more than a toy for the Exalted, who held him in place when his weakened body could do so no more. Each snap of an Exalted hips tunnelling into his feverish, convulsing flesh brought him closer to ecstasy, but never there. </p><p>His release finally comes to him when, just as his connection to the world was loosening- the Exalted surged into him at both ends, pressing as deep in him at possible, and Zagreus finally, finally, screamed his orgasm. Stars burst across his vision, followed by sweet nothingness.</p><p>They dumped him an overflowing, shivering mess to be returned to the House.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>zagreus gets wrecked: the second one</p><p>he deserves it for the way he says mate no cap</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>